


Фобия

by Nickytheimp



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Phobias, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вода всегда одновременно пугала и завораживала Жавера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фобия

В Тулоне море пахло солью и свободой. Запах свободы опьянял: мальчишек, грезящих о морских приключениях, бедняков, мечтавших о лучшей судьбе в дальних странах, и каторжников, бросавшихся в лазурные воды в отчаянной попытке сбежать из ада. Исход эти попыток был предсказуемым – одних ловили и возвращали в тюрьму, другие же навечно становились пленниками Посейдона. 

Впрочем, для Жавера запах моря был совершенно лишен романтики: гниющие водоросли, протухшая рыба и терпкий пот каторжного зверья. А еще страх. Липкий, суеверный страх темных глубин. Нет, он вовсе не боялся утонуть, сорвавшись с края тюремной стены, по которой любил прогуливаться на рассвете. Но стоило опустить взгляд вниз, туда, где волны лизали позеленевший от времени и избитый стихией камень стены, как его сердце сковывал страх, а в шуме прибоя слышалась манящая песня морских сирен. И чем дольше стоял он так, оцепеневший от ужаса, тем отчетливее слышались слова той песни. Слова не то проклятия, не то пророчества, брошенные на прощание матерью-цыганкой своему неверному сыну; слова, предвещавшие ему мучительную гибель в водной пучине.

Жавер проклинал себя за слабость, за то, что позволял этому суеверному страху раз за разом брать над ним верх. Но сколько ни взывал он к голосу разума, сколько ни убеждал себя, что слова матери не имели над ним власти, все было тщетно. И зов сирен все также отчетливо звучал в шуме утреннего прибоя. 

 

Море Монрейля-Приморского пахло северным ветром и пряными специями, а его темно-синие воды были гораздо холоднее ласкового средиземноморья Тулона. Жаверу, впрочем, чудились те же водоросли да рыба. В порту к этому запаху подмешивался алкогольный чад моряков и вонь грязных попрошаек. 

Когда Вальжан бросился в холодную морскую воду, Жавер едва не кинулся за ним. Но в последний миг тело отказалось слушать своего хозяина, и он так и замер у распахнутого окна, тяжело дыша и завороженно глядя в ледяную бездну, которая только что поглотила беглого каторжника. Песня сирен, казалось, давно забытая после Тулона, возродилась с новой силой, заглушая даже бешеное биение его сердца. И снова мертвая цыганка брала верх над грозным инспектором, словно тот по-прежнему был грязным оборванным мальчишкой. И снова он презирал свою слабость и свой страх. Но так и не мог заставить себя сделать шаг вперед.

 

Запах Сены был не похож на запах любого моря. Сырой и затхлый, он будто вобрал в себя всю безысходность парижских трущоб. Так пахли болота или земля на старых кладбищах. В слабом лунном свете воды реки казались абсолютно черными. Они медленно и угрюмо текли на запад, зажатые между каменных берегов Парижа. Кое-где вода бурлила и закручивалась в водовороты, ускоряя ход. Под мостом эти мутные воды бесновались с какой-то особенной жестокостью. Они с шумом бросались на опоры, словно пытались разрушить свою каменную клетку. 

Бурлящая черная бездна внизу сейчас не пугала Жавера, но завораживала. Теперь он приветствовал ее. Теперь он понимал. Все было правильно. Все было логично. Не было никакого цыганского проклятия. Жавер сам выбрал этот невозможный путь служения слепому и безразличному хозяину. И сам был виновником своего краха. Он отпустил Вальжана, нарушил закон, предал то, чему служил. Но разве мог он поступить иначе? Пойти против закона высшего и собственной совести? Он запутался и устал, как же он устал. 

Сирены шептали Жаверу, манили, звали к себе. Их голоса были полны нежности и сострадания. Один шаг – и все муки кончатся, обещали они. Больше не будет святых каторжников и безрассудных бунтовщиков, не будет мира, в один миг вывернутого наизнанку. Вода примет его в свои объятия. Вода подарит покой. Избавление. 

Он сделал шаг.

 

У небольшой речушки, бравшей свое начало где-то в горах, не было даже названия. Над прозрачной, словно слеза, водой разносился беспечный и легкий аромат диких трав. Река неслась веселым потоком мимо Жавера, стоящего у самой кромки воды. Теплый летний ветер трепал его волосы, а закатное солнце приятно грело кожу. Он стоял, прикрыв глаза, и слушал, как тихо журчит безымянная река. В этом звонком шепоте не было ни пения сирен, ни гневных проклятий старой цыганки. Вода оставалась просто водой – безмятежной и спокойной. Жавер открыл глаза – из реки на него смотрело собственное, чуть искаженное рябью лицо, где-то под поверхностью сверкнула серебром стайка рыб. 

С противоположного берега кто-то окликнул его. Вальжан. Конечно же, кто еще это мог быть. Бывший каторжник улыбался ему, словно старому другу, и звал к себе. И разве он был не прав? Они знали друг друга дольше, чем длится дружба. Дольше, чем живут многие. И теперь, после долгих лет ненависти, страха, ошибок и откровений, как еще они могли назвать друг друга? 

Не раздумывая, Жавер ступил в прохладную воду и побрел навстречу. Страха больше не было. Только покой.


End file.
